shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Bahamut
Bahamut (バハムート, Bahamūto) is an ancient malevolent dragon-like entity of unimaginable power. Appearance Bahamut appears as a black humanoid dragon of titanic proportions. His head bears a pair of great curved horns, and most of his body is covered in spikes and/or scales. Upon his back, he has a pair of wings, larger than his height, and an even longer barbed tail. Personality Bahamut has a very basic personality, simply bent on destroying everything in his wake. He, however does not seem to like to take orders, and will severely 'punish' anybody that tries to control him. Plot History Nothing is known about Bahamut's origins or when he came from. He is said to have appeared in Mistarcia numerous times and each time Bahamut started to wreak chaos and destruction of unimaginable proportions. 2,000 years ago, Bahamut fought against the gods, demons and humans. Since there was no known way of killing the dragon, Zeus and Satan sacrificed their lives to seal Bahamut away. The two transformed into the God Key and Demon Key respectively, and sealed Bahamut's body inside a powerful barrier. Sometime after, a statue of Bahamut was built inside the royal castle as a reminder of Bahamut's destructive nature. The statue also featured a knight, said in a prophecy to be the Holy Knight who would one day defeat the dragon should it ever return. The sorcerer Gilles de Rais eventually sought to free Bahamut so the dragon could wreak havoc once again. By taking advantage of the dwindled communication between the three major species, Gilles began manipulating them into fulfilling his goal. Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Favaro Leone, a bounty hunter, begins experiencing vivid dreams of Bahamut. Around this time, Amira steals the God Key and becomes a target of the gods, humans and demons who wish to uncover who she is working for. Favaro unwittingly becomes her companion and protector. Because the God Key was stolen, the seal around Bahamut begins to weaken. The gods fervently try to contain it. When the Orleans Knights capture Amira, three archangels come to warn them and the King that Amira must be kept inside the castle while her three friends are granted hospitality since Amira's emotional state affects the seal surrounding Bahamut. Amira escapes with the help of Lavalley and continues her journey to Helheim under the pretense that her mother is waiting for her there. She, Favaro and Kaisar fall into an alternate dimension and meet the Ancient Forest Dragon, who became trapped in this place after one of Bahamut's talons struck him over 2,000 years ago. Favaro is the only one able to pull it out. The Ancient Forest Dragon proceeds to warn the trio that Amira will inevitably bring about Bahamut's return. He encourages Favaro to kill Amira before she obtains the Demon Key though Favaro refuses, thinking he can overturn fate. Meanwhile, the three archangels sent to contain Bahamut's seal are attacked and killed by a mind-controlled Jeanne d'Arc, per Gilles' manipulation. Amira eventually makes it to Helheim, absorbs the Demon Key and becomes the Transcendence Key, as Gilles and Amira's "father" Belzebuth had intended. Belzebuth takes Amira to Abos where Bahamut's body is. Belzebuth intends to control the dragon through Bahamut's permanent fusion with Amira, but once Bahamut is revived his first priority is to fire a projectile at Belzebuth himself. Bahamut fires many projectiles at the gods, demons and humans who have come to confront him. His projectiles cause a fire at the royal castle, destroys a dragon folk village, damages parts of Anatae and kills some of the individuals fighting against him. The gods and demons decide to contain Bahamut inside a barrier, while Favaro uses Bahamut's own talon to defeat the dragon. Favaro is successful (which makes him the prophesied Holy Knight) and Bahamut's body seemingly explodes. Favaro notes that Bahamut cannot be killed and will return someday. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Gilles had developed a theory that the ancient weapon Dromos could kill Bahamut, who would make an appearance in Eibos ten years after he was reawakened by Amira. This information was discovered inside the royal castle by the royal steward, who found a secret room while the castle was being renovated. This room contained books which revealed Gilles' theories and personal discoveries. It was then decided that Chris, an illegitimate son of Charioce XIII, would inherit the throne, obtain Dromos and slay the dragon. Chris believed it was his destiny to do so since Bahamut had killed his mother. When the gods refused to hand over Dromos, Chris - aka Charioce XVII - began a campaign of annihilating the gods and enslaving the demons, all the while keeping Bahamut's impending return a secret. After ten years, Bahamut returns and is lured by Charioce XVII to the capital city Anatae where Dromos is. The gods and demons decide to protect Anatae from the raging dragon while Charioce XVII, with the assistance of Nina Drango, fires Dromos and obliterates Bahamut's head and upper torso. Bahamut is believed to be permanently dead by the masses and Charioce XVII is hailed a hero by all. Favaro however, sees Bahamut's corpse fading away and realizes Bahamut is not truly dead, but keeps this fact to himself while he goes on a journey to try and retrieve Amira, who is still inside Bahamut. Powers & Abilities Bahamut is most likely the most powerful creature in existence. Even the combined power of all angels and demons, along with their kings, was not enough to bring harm to him, and they had to resort to drastic means to even seal him away. * Energy Blasts - Bahamut is capable of firing blasts of yellow energy from his mouth. He can fire these blasts in rapid succession. These blasts possess enough power to produce explosions dwarfing Bahamut himself, effortlessly decimate a squadron of angels into mere dust, and completely obliterate more than half of Belzebuth's body. *'Immense Raw Power' - Bahamut possesses raw power of unimaginable proportions. According to one of the angels that maintained his barrier, merely the signs of his awakening bore more power than all of angels and demons combined. * Invulnerability - Bahamut is utterly immune to any and all weapons, made by either demons, angels, or humans. Nothing is said to be capable of killing the dragon. Weaknesses Despite his apparent indestructibility, Bahamut possesses a few exploitable weaknesses. * Sealing - Bahamut can be sealed using tremendous amounts of power. However, should the keys of his seal come in closer-than-safe proximity to his body, this seal will weaken. * Fragment of Bahamut - Bahamut's own talon is the only known thing that can hurt the beast. If dealt a lethal wound that caused Bahamut to disappear in a massive explosion. Bahamut's physical form was only temporarily destroyed, however. *'Dromos' - This ancient weapon is said to rival Bahamut in raw power. A single blast destroyed most of Bahamut's body but did not kill the dragon as many assumed. Victims *Thousands of gods, demons and humans, including: **Belzebuth **Poseidon **Charioce XIII (indirectly) **Nina Drango's father **Charioce XIII's mother Trivia * Bahamut is a large whale that supports the earth in Arabian mythology. * Bahamut bears some resemblance to the Bahamut summons from the Final Fantasy series. Navigations Category:Characters Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Dragons Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul